


The First Born's Sword

by NoxyHart



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, M/M, Protectiveness, Vessel Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: After Dean's car accident Michael finds himself very upset and worried about his Vessel. After having a long talk with his father he decides that he needs to step up to take better care of his family, starting with Dean.





	The First Born's Sword

_ **The First Born’s Sword** _

To the very end of times Michael would vehemently deny the sheer panic and fear that had filled him the night that ‘it’ happened. To hear Dean’s weakening prayer and feeling his connection to the hunter appear suddenly only to start to disappear just as quickly, had jarred him in a way he had never truly felt before. Actually that was a lie; he had felt it once before when he saw Sam wearing glasses just never on this scale before.

When he flew to answer Dean’s weakening call, leaving behind a very stunned Lucifer, he froze in horror at seeing the twisted wreck that was once the hunter’s beloved Impala. While he stood frozen in shock, Castiel and Gabriel had rushed forward calling for Dean, who wasn’t answering. Castiel had wasted no time in pulling the twisted door completely off its hinge and Gabriel bent down to reach inside only to curse.

“Gabriel?!” Castiel called at hearing his older brother’s rather colorful curse.

“Overcoat on the ground now!” Gabriel snapped, making Michael blink at the tone that he remembered from when Gabriel was still a General in Heaven.

Castiel didn’t even hesitate and the coat was on the ground, obeying the order like the good soldier he was. There was a strange snapping sound and Gabriel was pulling Dean out of the car and laying him on the brown material. The First Born was shocked by the amount of blood the seemed to be pouring from the human; it was everywhere going everywhere. 

It was coating the hunter and quickly soaking into the ground and that brown coat and was covering most of the inside of the car. It only took the warrior a few moments to realize why Dean was bleeding, the metal from the door of the Impala had been indented and the metal had pierced the hunter’s side. Michael had never seen wounds this bad outside of the battlefield and it made his stomach churn.

Gabriel was quick to patch the wound but it was clear that the youngest archangel wasn’t like what he was seeing. Gabriel was running his Grace frantically over Dean and it seemed like nothing was happening. It sent even more fear through Michael; fear that it was too late to save the hunter even though they had gotten there moments after Dean had called them. There was a shuddering breath from Gabriel and the blonde pulled back, his blonde hair darkened with sweat and looking exhausted.

“What’s wrong Gabriel?” Michael demanded to know.

“I need to get Dean back to the bunker.” The small blonde said. “He needs blood and I have to finish healing him.”

“Can’t you do it now?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m still not strong enough. I’ve managed to fix the worst of his wounds but I had to leave the fractured neck of femur and flail chest not to mention the multiple deep ecchymosis and mass hemorrhage from the metal that pierced the peritoneum.”

Michael blinked, not understanding a word his baby brother had said. “Gabriel? Non-technical please! You know I can’t understand you when you get upset like this.”

That had the Fourth Born glaring at his eldest brother. “In layman’s terms he has a broken pelvis, broken ribs, bruises, blood loss from the stab to his stomach. Clear enough for you? Castiel can you take us both back to the bunker? The sooner I get him in his room and start working on him the better he’ll feel.”

“Will our room suffice?” Castiel asked.

“Your room will be fine. It might be better for him to wake up there anyway. It might make him freak out less when he wakes up.” Gabriel acknowledged.

The two vanished with Dean, leaving Michael standing there alone with the smoking wreckage that was one Dean’s beloved car. Taking a minute he snapped and gathered all the parts to the car and had them in proper boxes. A second snap had them and the car stored back at the bunker in the garage, safe and sound. At least this way he knew Dean wouldn’t be as upset about his car. Shaking his head he quickly followed after his brothers.

“I said it’s none of your business Sam!” 

“How can you say that Dean?!”

“Because it was personal!”

“Personal?! You were gone for months Dean! You couldn’t even be bothered to answer a single call or text!” 

“I was busy!”

“Busy doing what?! What were you doing that kept you away and from answering your phone only to have you have to call for help because you wrecked the Impala?!”

“I SAID IT’S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS SAM!”

“YOU WANT TO BE THAT WAY THEN FINE DEAN! YOU WANT TO BE ALONE THEN WE’RE LEAVING!”

Michael blinked, trying to figure out what he missed as he watched Sam drag Gabriel, who was sputtering and protesting, out the door, slamming it behind them. Raphael was standing there, slightly slack jaw at what had just happened before turning nervous. Lucifer sighed and quickly went after his once vessel and younger brother. 

“I’m going to go get some of those pain killers that Gabriel mentioned.” Raphael said before quickly leaving as well.

Michael turned to look at the very battered Dean, who was heavily bandaged and not fully healed. He was going to say something but Castiel just shook his head. Realizing that his true vessel needed space he nodded and silently asked Castiel if he could handle his lover. Upon receiving an equally silent yes he left as well, heading back to the garage. 

Going in he stared at the Impala, whose battered form matcher her owners. He ran a hand over the scratched and chipped paint, taking in the dented frame and shattered windows. There was blood covering the roof of the car and along the seat and dashboard. The seatbelt was a lost cause from where Gabriel had ripped it up trying to save Dean’s life. Not to mention the driver side door being ripped off by Castiel.

“This looks pretty bad.”

Michael turned to see his father standing there looking grim. “I thought that Dean was going to die to tonight.”

“You were scared.” Chuck said softly.

“I have never felt such a feeling.” Michael admitted. “It has left me shaken. Seeing my vessel covered in blood and having not been in a battle but a mere accident… I never want to feel such a feeling ever again.”

“While I would like to assure you that you will not, I can’t make you that promise. That’s what comes from loving mortals Michael. I told you this.” The smaller man said. “It is the burden that comes with being immortal.”

“I don’t understand what happened tonight Father.” Michael said softly, going over to the Impala and running his hand over the twisted metal. “I understand that Sam was angry. I even understand that Dean was angry.”

“What don’t you understand then?” Chuck asked.

“I… I don’t understand why Dean would go through all trouble for whatever it is he’s hiding.” Michael said. “Doesn’t he trust us to handle whatever is wrong with him? We’re archangels. We can fix whatever he’s having trouble with. It’s why we’re here. He is my sword and I want him to be able to come to us so that we can help him. We have enough power to fix anything that is wrong.”

Chuck was silent and Michael turned to look at his father. Chuck was staring at the wreck of Baby. His look was both sad and intense. Michael couldn’t help but wonder if he overstepped when telling his father his concerns. The last this he wanted was for his father to turn his worries to him when he knew in his heart that it was Dean that need them.

“Michael. Answer me this. Once Dean is better and he’s able to fix his car, it will look exactly like it did am I right?” Chuck asked.

Michael turned to look at the twisted metal before turning back and nodding. “Yes it will. Dean wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

“Yet even with everything fixed, the windows replaced, and a fresh coat of paint on her, will it erase what has happened? Or just cover it up?” Chuck asked.

“It won’t erase it.” Michael said. “You can’t erase things that have already happened. It goes against everything.”

“Like this car, even with things fixed and repaired, some damages can’t be undone and are more just…covered up.” Chuck said softly. “Dean’s hard life, the loss of his mother, his time in hell and purgatory, it all has added up. Dean has scars that are not visible to the naked eye. His soul is wounded and covered in scars from his life but his soul is still a pure one. Maybe what Dean needs now… Is someone who can show him his worth as a person.”

Michael was silent for a few minutes before realizing what his father was saying. Dean always had to be the big brother, the father, the leader. A role Michael understood all too well sometimes as he played it far too often. Maybe it was time someone offered to give Dean a safety blanket and maybe that someone was him. Dean was his sword after all and even though Adam had let him keep his body in death, he still considered Dean to be his. He was, after all, Michael’s Sword and would always be just that.

“I will speak to Dean once he’s feeling better.” Michael said firmly, his mind made up. “I want the chance to be his Keeper even if he isn’t my vessel anymore.”

Chuck smiled. “I know. And Michael? If I were you… I would order multiple parts when you go back in time and get what you need for Dean’s car. Just in case he might need a spare at some point in the future. Some of these parts are hard to come by now.”

Michael nodded and just like that was gone. The archangel had made up his mind to do what he knew was right. It was time to be the Protector he always should have been.

Michael appeared in the garage, his arms laden with boxes. He had just returned from his last trip to get the final parts that he needed for fixing Dean’s car. It had taken just a little under a month and four trips to get everything that he needed for Dean to start working on the Impala. Now his vessel would have all the parts he could ever want or need for his beloved Baby. All that was left now would be to surprise the hunter with his gift.

“What the hell?!”

Michael nearly dropped the boxes he was he holding before he managed to lower them enough to see over them. To his shock he found Dean standing there with a bottle of booze and in his pajama pants and robe. Michael quickly moved to sit the boxes on the table next to the already numerous amount of boxes that were there. This was not how he had been planning on revealing his present but it seemed like the hunter had found out anyway.

“What are you doing up Dean? Don’t you realize that it’s late?” Michael asked, making sure the boxes were safely stacked and wouldn’t fall. “You should be resting. You haven’t fully recovered yet.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked. “As for resting I was never one to take things easy when I could be doing something useful. Now you gonna answer me?”

Michael flushed. “Well I was going to surprise you with this but since your stubborn nature has kicked in once more then here. Surprise! I was getting what you needed to repair your car. I know how much she means to you Dean.”

Dean walked over to the table and began looking it over. He carefully looked over every box before he turned to look at the blonde. The First Born was shocked to see the tears in the hunter’s eyes as he turned to face him and it made him wonder if he had done something wrong or if he had possibly overstepped him bounds with the young man.

“Dean?”

“You… You went back in time to get parts for me?” Dean asked, his voice cracking.

“Yes. I knew how much it would mean to you to be able to fix her so I went and got what you needed. Everything is brand new. I even bought extras because I figured that you might need them and I know that in this time they are hard to come by and are often expensive when you can find them.” Michael said, making sure to keep an eye on the hunter.

“You even got her paint.” Dean said, his voice actually breaking this time. “I don’t understand why you would do this for me Michael.”

The archangel blinked. “I did it because I wanted to. I may not be as understanding of you as my brothers are but I am able to understand some things. I know how much this car means to you Dean. I also know that it would be next to impossible to fix her without some of these parts. You may not be my vessel anymore but I do still consider you mine to take care of. Making you happy makes me happy. You being happy will come from you putting her back together, exactly the way she was.”

Dean nodded and his hand reached out to stroke the bent metal. “She was my only friend after Sammy left and Dad went out hunting on his own. Taking care of her was the only thing that really made me happy. It gave me something to focus on other then my loneliness.”

“You sound like me.” Michael said, making the human turn to look at him. “After I was created… I was alone. I spent five hundred years alone. Father was off creating and I only had myself at the time. I filled that time by learning to hone my fighting skills. It filled my heart for a little while but soon enough I realized that I didn’t like being alone.”

Dean pulled up a seat and began looking over the engine of the Impala, the bottle nestled into the twisted metal securely so that it wouldn’t fall. “So what happened then? Did you tell Chuck that it was too much?”

“No. I never told him.” Michael said, taking a seat as well. “Father came to me one day after not finding me in any of my usual spots and found me curled up by myself. He said that he should have realized that I need company. That I was too young to be left alone and that I needed someone in my life.”

“And that’s when you got Lucifer?” Dean asked curiously. “Because that is certainly what it sounds like what he was saying to me.”

“No. Dad tired to make up for it by taking me with him to watching him create.” Michael said, watching as Dean began checking on things in the engine compartment while still focusing on him and his words.

Dean chuckled at that. “Let me guess… You still got forgotten didn’t you? Your dad got so caught up in creating that he forgot to pay attention to you again huh?”

The blonde blinked, feeling a bit stunned at how the human seemed to be able to read him so easily. “Yes. That’s right. How did you know?”

“Because that’s the same exact thing happened to me with my father after he promised to make it up to me as well. He’d take me out to try to teach me hunting or scamming or how to play pool and in the end I’d be forgotten again because he’d get so caught up in what he was doing that he’d forget I was there. He even left me behind a couple times.” Dean said. “It was only when I got a bit older that he started actually teaching and properly training me. It was, to me, the best thing that could have happened at the time because it meant that I was finally something special to him.”

“Like you actually mattered and were worthy of his time am I right?” Michael asked with a smirk, knowing the feeling.

Dean nodded, a small sigh escaping him. “Yeah. Spending that time with him made it seem like it was something special. Like it was something that was only shared between us and no one could ever take that away from me.”

“Then once it stopped it felt like you had lost that something special.” Came the knowing reply from the archangel. “Like a part of you was gone forever and that you’d never get it back, am I right?”

The green eyed man was silent at that and it made Michael wonder if maybe he had upset the hunter again. Not too sure what to do he stayed silent for several long minutes before he realized that Dean wasn’t going to speak again. Fearing that the hunter was closing off he decided to speak up once more.

“Dean?” He called softly, wondering why the human had gone so quite after their close bonding session.

The hunter let out a heavy sigh and pulled back from the engine and stared at it, his face a look that was torn between anger and agony. It made the First Born wonder if maybe they hadn’t been connecting as well as he had hoped. Maybe their connection was nothing more then wishful thinking on his part.

“Dean?” He called once more, needing the hunter to speak once more.

“I think I get it now.” Dean said softly.

Michael blinked, not sure what the human was talking about. “What do you think you get Dean? Are we changing the subject?”

“No we aren’t.” Dean confirmed. “I just think I finally figured out why I was picked to be your sword.”

“Why do you think you were chosen?” The archangel asked, genuinely curious as to the human’s line of thought.

“At first I thought that maybe because it was fate. Like Gabriel said to us when we found out who he really was. He said that it was our destiny because we were born to it. He said something about since it happened in heaven that it was going to happen on earth too. Like a mirror image thing.” Dean said. “I never really understood what he meant by it till just now. I can’t believe it took me this long.”

“Gabriel is the Messenger. While he does his job sometimes the words get a bit mixed up and it makes his message hard to understand. Translating Enochian into English in the moment can be difficult.” The First Born said. “So I do understand why if Gabby told you something that you’d be a bit confused.”

“No. I do get it. It just took a little bit.” Dean said. “I was never the smartest person in the family. That goes to Sam. He went to collage and always had the good grades and I dropped out of high school because I wasn’t smart enough.”

“I see. So what do you get?” The archangel asked again, making a mental note to speak to Raphael later about getting his human help for finishing school.

“I get why I am your sword. In order for me to be your sword we had to be compatible.” Dean said. “We had to have the same type of life experiences. The same type of forging into the people that we’ve become; the people our fathers wanted us to become.”

Michael stared at Dean, feeling his pride grow at hearing the human piece together their bond. “You think that to be true?”

“Well why wouldn’t it?” The hunter asked, taking a drink from his bottle before passing it to Michael.

The angel stared at the bottle in his hand and studied the amber liquid it contained. He knew that both Gabriel and Lucifer occasionally enjoyed a drink of the stuff but he had never personally tried it himself. Then again he had also heard the stories of what happened when Castiel had apparently decided to drink a liquor store. Figuring that there was no harm in it he took a drink.

Michael took a big swig of the liquid and as it hit his tongue his eyes went wide. He pulled the bottle away and hurriedly tried to swallow the burning liquid down his throat. To his surprise the burning got worse the further into his body it went until it settled like a ball of fire in his stomach. His eyes watered as he coughed, his body trying to figure out what had just been done to it. 

As he was struggling to stop coughing Dean had taken the bottle back and was currently laughing at him. The hunter was nearly doubled over in laughter at him. It made Michael happy to see his human relaxing even if the laughter came as his expense. It took several minutes before the hunter seemed to calm down but the smile on his face didn’t fade away.

“Does my suffering make you happy?” Michael asked before coughing again.

Dean chuckled again. “You should have seen your face! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more disgusted face in my whole life. I take it that was your first ever drink?”

Michael nodded. “Gabriel and Lucifer both used to always invite me out to drinks with the humans but I never took them up on their offer. I was more concerned with trying to keep Heaven running smoothly and learning how to do so from my father.”

“I can tell.” Dean said, still chuckling. “Remind me once I get Baby fixed up to take you out for a night of fun.”

“Fun?” Michael echoed, feeling a bit of apprehension.

“Yeah!” Dean said, seemingly cheered up by the idea.

“What kind of fun would we be having?” The First Born asked, his curiosity peaked by how happy and giddy his hunter had become at the idea.

Dean turned thoughtful as he delved back into the engine bay of his beloved car. “Well… You’re dating Lucifer right?”

Michael felt his heart begin to sink a little; he knew that while Dean tolerated his brother he also knew that there was no love lost between them and he was afraid that their love might make Dean hate him. “Yes I am. I know I shouldn’t love him but I do. He means everything to me Dean. Much the way Castiel means to you and Sam and Gadreel mean to Gabriel and Raphael. You can’t understand how happy it makes me to finally be with him after all this time.”

“So does that mean you’re going to mate with him?” Dean asked, his eyes still locked on the engine.

“I… That thought never occurred to me.” Michael said feeling stunned. “We’ve only just begun figuring things out for our relationship. I am hoping someday that he might wish to be with me for eternity much the way that my brothers have found in their mates.”

Dean suddenly looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. “Well if you’re going to do this then we’ll do it right! I can help you make a necklace for your feather when you propose to Lucifer! Then after he says yes—”

“Do you really think he’ll say yes?” Michael cut in, feeling hope rise in his chest.

“Of course he will! I’ve seen how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. He’s head over heels for you!” Dean said. “Hey… I know its abuse of power but can you summon me up a hot coffee? I’ve got to have a clear head to make these plans perfect for you.”

The afore mentioned drink appeared on a small table next to them and Dean grabbed it a took a drink with a smile, his booze forgotten. Michael couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he watched his hunter make a healthier choice. Without thinking about it he summoned up a small plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage to go with it. When the human noticed his eyes lit up and he left his car to start eating.

“So I was thinking that Lucifer is a closet romantic right?” Dean said around a mouthful of eggs. “How about you treat him out to a night on the town? Gabriel said that he likes opera and dancing. So I say that you take him to the opera and then to a fancy restaurant where you two can dance. After that you can go for a moonlit stroll and then ask him.”

Michael thought it over. “That sounds like a wonderful idea Dean. I never would have thought about doing something like this all on my own.”

“Don’t mention it.” The hunter said with a smile. “You’re also going to need to find out what his favorite opera is.”

“That one is easy.” Michael said, feeling proud of himself. “Die Zauberflöte by Mozart. He has it on the music player Sam gifted him with.”

“Also his favorite flowers and candy.” Dean said with a smirk. “And I’m going to need to know what type of jewelry he likes.”

Michael blinked. “I can see why you wanted the coffee. This might take a while.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey. Anything for family. I’d love to be able to pay you guys back for everything that you’ve done for us.”

“Everything we’ve done?” Michael echoed. “What have we done?”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean said. “What haven’t you done?”

Michael was feeling confused. “But we really haven’t done anything Dean. At least there is nothing that I think we should be thanked for.”

“How about becoming our family? Taking care of us? Making it so we’re protected? Not to mention things like Gabriel loving Sam and you guys saving my life?” The hunter asked skeptically. “Just look at my Baby. She’s a mangled wreck and without you and your help she’d still be that way because I wouldn’t have been able to fix her. Look at the blood covering her Michael. Look at all that and tell me if you honestly think I would have survived without you and Cas and Gabe coming to save my sorry ass?”

The blonde frowned and without thinking about it he moved towards the car. He looked it over and stared at the now dried blood that was coating the inside of her. He did a quick check and realized that it was a lot more then he realized it was at the time. He vanished, leaving behind a stunned Dean and appeared in the room Sam shared with Gabriel. The two jumped and Michael was so focused that he didn’t even notice their half dressed state.

“Michael you stupid fu—”

“How much blood can a human safely lose?” Michael demanded, focused only on one thing and one thing only.

Gabriel blinked, stunned but the sudden question, the blanket in his hand falling numbly to the bed. “Why do you—”

“How much Gavriel?!” The First Born snapped again, the warrior coming out in him and demanding an answer from his younger brother.

The younger archangel was silent for a moment before speaking. “A human can only safely lose up to fifteen percent of their total blood volume. Anything over that will lead to a rapid pulse, dizziness, irritability and a cold feeling.”

“And how much blood does the human body have?” The Warrior demanded again; he needed these answers.

“The average human has between three point eight and five point six liters of blood.” Gabriel said, still clearly more then confused by the barrage of questions and his brother’s demands. “Going by Dean’s size he’s more on the four to five liters end of things. Why are you asking this?”

“Is something wrong with my brother?” Sam asked, becoming worried as he reached for his shirt. “Do you need us?”

“How much blood do you think Dean lost that night?” Michael asked ignoring the hunter and his worries.

“He was a class three hemorrhage with means he lost between thirty to fourth percent of his blood due to the wound in his side. When we arrived he was just a few moments away from becoming a class four and close to death. Dean would have died if not for us Michael. Not even human medicine could have saved him.” Gabriel said, standing up and coming over to his brother, not caring that he was only in his boxers since nudity didn’t angels. “Michael is something bothering you? You know that you can talk to me about anything right? If you’re worried about Dean and his health then--”

“I don’t need you to talk to me Gabriel. I just needed answers!” Michael said. “You are the only one who had them!”

“Michael I—”

Michael glared at his baby brother and silenced him with a look, not wanting to answer anymore questions but it brought out an unexpected reaction. Gabriel made a startled noise and backed away, cowering before his older brother. Sam growled and stepped forward and blocked the older angel from coming any closer. The First Born was now upset for another reason; something was wrong with his baby brother. Michael sent them Sam a look that said they needed to talk before he vanished back to Dean. 

The hunter jumped a foot when the archangel appeared once more; making him spill what was left of his coffee all over the floor and the remained of his food. “Son of a bitch! A little warning next time Michael.”

Michael had the decency to look ashamed. “My apologies Dean. I was in a hurry to return to your side. Please. Allow me to get you some more food and more coffee.”

Dean chuckled. “I was just about done anyway. I could use a bit of help cleaning up. I got it all over me.”

Michael blinked and realized that his host was covered in the bitter liquid that was once his coffee. A quick snap had the hunter in a pair of dry, clean pajamas. A second snap had replaced the food with a large slice of fresh pie and new steaming cup of joe. Those green eyes lit up and Dean wasted no time in digging into the sweet treat and it made Michael smile.

“So where did you disappear to?” Dean asked around a mouthful of pie.

“I went to speak to Gabriel. About your accident.” Michael said. “There was something that I need to know about.”

The hunter paused and stared him down. “What for?”

“You were right.” The angel said, taking his seat once more.

Dean was thoroughly confused now and it showed. “I know it doesn’t happen very often but what was I right about? Just for the record.”

“About you almost dying.” Came the quiet response. “I didn’t realize just how badly you were hurt Dean. We could have lost you and all I could do was watch as you were laying there bleeding. I couldn’t even move to help Gabriel heal you because I was so scared that you were going to die right in front of me.”

“It’s not that big of a deal. Dying, or even the thought of it, doesn’t even bother me anymore. I’ve gotten so used to the idea that I can’t even bring myself to care where I go afterwards. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the Empty, none of it matters.” Dean said. “All that really matters to me is that wherever I end up…I want my family to be there beside me. All of them. Just like it’s always been.”

“That is such a humble wish.” Michael said. “I like it.”

“Yeah well….” Dean said, eating more of the pie.

Michael was going to reply but he noticed that there was something wrong with his hunter. Dean had a bit of sweat gather on his brow and seemed to be sitting far more stiffly then he was before he had left. He became even more worried that maybe the hunter had pushed himself while he had gone to Gabriel.

The archangel ran his Grace gently over his vessel, trying to find the source of Dean’s sudden unwell feeling. While there was a bit of pain and stiffness it was not nearly as much as he feared. Not sure what else to do he decided to take the most direct route to get his answer.

“Dean? Are you unwell? You’re sitting stiff and sweating.” Michael said.

The hunter froze, his piece of pie half way to his mouth before lowering the fork back to his plate, looking a bit disheartened. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice.”

“Do I need to get Gabriel?” Michael asked becoming even more worried.

“No. I mean…he gave me medicine for pain but…” The hunter fell silent once more, looking mournfully at his plate.

Michael moved closer and hesitantly placed a hand on Dean’s back, not to sure how the human would react to him touching and being so close considering their past. To his surprised, Dean turned and leaned into the touch, pressing close to the angel and relaxing. It made the archangel beam with pride that his human trusted him enough to be this relaxed around him.

“I know it doesn’t mean much now Dean, since I have your younger brother’s body, but you will always be my true vessel and that creates a bond that can never be broken. To me it means that you are mine. My human, my hunter, my responsibility. After getting to know you I wouldn’t have that any other way. You have made me very proud of you and I am honored the you were chosen to be mine. I just want you to know that I will always answer your call, day or night because I care for my human. You are my other half.” Michael said. “And I will always protect you.”

Dean made a soft noise and the next thing Michael knew he had the hunter pressed close and sobbing into his chest. Michael knew that this was not the human’s normal behavior and it just made him even more worried. He was seriously considering calling his younger brother when Dean pulled back and began to compose himself.

“Sam’s been the only person who was ever proud of me. My own father wasn’t even proud of me. To hear you say that… I don’t know why it made me break down but… I think that I just need to know that there was someone other then Sam that thought I was worth anything.” Dean said softly. “And to know that an archangel is proud of me and thinks I’m worth something… I guess it just finally makes me realize that maybe I am worth something, as strange as that sounds.”

Michael pulled him close again. “I will always be proud of you.”

Dean leaned into Michael once more and he was shaking. “Thank you.”

“You’re shaking. Let’s go see Gabriel.” Michael said. “I’m worried about your health. You are still recovering. Let’s go get you some medicine.”

“I have some but I hate taking it. I never feel safe and I always have nightmares.” Dean said. “I hate feeling that way. I hate feeling weak and dazed and not knowing if I’ll be able to protect myself. Normally when I’m hurt Cas sleeps with me and the nightmares aren’t so bad but when I have to take medicine it makes them worse and I can’t wake up from them.”

Michael frowned then smiled. He summoned the pills and a glass of water. Dean blinked and stared at them. Michael held them up and the hunter took them with some confusion. Michael vanished and went to his room, leaving the human with the pills. He quickly made the bed and doubled checked to ensure that the room was clean. As soon as he was done there he went to the room he shared with Lucifer and quickly explained his plan.

Lucifer smiled and shook his head before giving Michael a kiss and telling him to have fun. Michael broke into a smile and rushed to Dean’s room where Castiel was waiting up for his mate to return. Michael told the younger angel his plan and Castiel was quick to agree, promising to meet Michael in his room. Happy that his plan was coming together he returned to Dean’s side.

“Did you take the pills Dean?” Michael asked softly.

Dean shook his head. “I hate them.”

“Please take them. Trust me.” The First Born said.

With a heavy sigh Dean took the pills and showed the angel that they were gone. The archangel smiled and pulled Dean close and vanished to the room he was given when he first arrived. With a snap he changed the hunter into some cool clothes. Still smiling he crawled into bed, pulling the hunter with him. No sooner were they both settled then Castiel appeared and joined the two in bed.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked softly.

“Don’t worry Dean.” Castiel said, nuzzling into his mate. “We’re staying the night with you. You won’t have any bad dreams tonight.”

“We promise Dean.” Michael said. “Just rest. Tonight… I’ll keep you safe so you can rest. Just sleep.”

“Okay.” Dean said softly, feeling tired already.

Michael waited until he was sure they were both settled before his wings came out and wrapped the two tightly into his wings. It took a few minutes before Dean began to give into sleep. Michael couldn’t help but feel proud that his hunter trusted him enough to relax. Happy that his hunter was safe, Michael relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his sleeping hunter and brother. Tonight he would be Dean’s big brother.


End file.
